


sweaters

by exopockets



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, Fluffy, M/M, Sweaters, idk how to tag this, lovely boyfriends, sweaterpaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exopockets/pseuds/exopockets
Summary: baekhyun wears yixing's sweater, that's it!





	

After a long day of stressful working and dealing with annoying co-workers and customers alike, Baekhyun tiredly trudged through the door of his apartment he shares with his boyfriend, Yixing, and he immediately collapses down on the first soft surface he sees (couch).

He stares up at their bland ceiling and wonders what time Yixing will come home, he wants cuddles and Yixing's love, affection and attention to wash over him. He sighs because he knows Yixing's shift doesn't end until two more hours and he pouts. He stares up at the ceiling some more before deciding that a shower will do him good, wash all of the day's stress off his skin. 

He gets up from the couch and makes his way to their shared bedroom and goes over to their walk in closet. On one side of the closet it's messy and on the other side of the closet it's clean and organized. Baekhyun smiles when thinking of his sweet and organized Yixing. Without thought Baekhyun hurriedly grabs a sweater from the floor from his side of the closet and grabs his boxer briefs that are a tad bit smaller in size because he knows how Yixing loves how his firm ass looks in them and he also grabs his favourite knee high socks that are beyond comfortable. 

He walks to their en-suite bathroom and turns the knobs of the shower on and strips while he waits for the water to warm up. He puts his pile of clothes on the countertop along with a fluffy towel and steps into the warm spray of the water. He sighs as the warm water runs down his skin and he feels the stress and the tension of the day leave his body and skin. He begins soaping up his body with vanilla smelling body wash and washes his hair with mint smelling shampoo. He hums as he rinses off the suds from his skin and hair. 

He turns off the shower knobs and reaches out for the white fluffy towel. He grips the towel and begins drying off his upper body and hair. He steps out of the shower and onto the shower mat situated right in front of the shower doors. He smiles to himself when he feels the warm fluffy material under his toes and he begins drying off his lower body. He grabs the wool knee socks and pulls them on. His boxers are next and they slide up his thighs with minimal hassle. 

He puts on what he assumes as his sweater but later discovers that it is not his sweater but in fact Yixing's favourite sweater (which just so happens to be his favourite as well). The long sleeved sweater flows down to his mid-thigh and the sleeves go way past his hands, effectively giving him sweaterpaws. If the size difference wasn't a dead give away, the scent definitely is. Yixing's scent fills is nostrils and the minty smell with a hint of Yixing's everyday cologne wraps him up and he encloses his arms around himself, basking in his boyfriend's scent. 

He must have grabbed Yixing's shirt in his blind hurry. He's not surprised that Yixing's sweater was on his side of the closet seeing as he constantly likes wearing Yixing's clothes. 

He walks over to the full length mirror that's in their bedroom and he studies his reflection in the mirror. Yixing's sweater drowns Baekhyun's small frame, making it look like he's wearing a dress and the wool socks makes his legs look shapely and lithe. He traces the Chinese characters that's on the sweater with his dainty finger. He doesn't know what it says but he is pretty sure it's something witty that his Chinese boyfriend happened to find funny. He suddenly hears their front door open and closes and he hears Yixing calling for him. Yixing is home early!

A few minutes later Yixing finds Baekhyun standing in front of their mirror with his back turned towards him and he is about to open his mouth to greet him but he's eyes falls onto Baekhyun's attire. He recognizes his favourite sweater from anywhere and Baekhyun is wearing it. 

He feels warmth spread through his chest knowing Baekhyun is wearing his clothes. He won't admit it out loud but he loves when Baekhyun wears his clothes, loves how his clothes drown Baekhyun's petite body and loves when he finds a few of his sweaters amongst Baekhyun's clothes on Baekhyun's side of the closet. 

"B-Baekhyun," Is what Yixing chokes out and he steps over to Baekhyun to wrap his arms around Baekhyun from behind. 

"Yixing-ah," Baekhyun sighs blissfully when he feels Yixing nuzzling the crook of his neck and he throws his head back onto Yixing's shoulders and holds Yixing's hands that are currently occupied with rubbing circles on Baekhyun's nutella abs. 

"Missed you"

"Missed you too"

"Love you and love my sweater on you. Wear my sweaters more often, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun blushes and replies sincerely, "I love you, Yixing-ah."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
